Hollystar's Past
by Aspenstaar
Summary: Hollystar is born in a world of blood, rogues, and broken friendships. Going insane is one thing, but killing is the other. Pulling her way to the top with an iron paw, can she survive the world where her clanmates constantly "disappear" because of her? Can she survive the growing suspicion from her sister, or will she be wrestled to the ground by a former friendship?


_**CherryClan:**_

 _Leader:_ Vinestar- a large, brown tom with black patches and a gray chin with soft, amber eyes

 _Deputy:_ Amberleap- an orange she-cat with cream splashes and a white muzzle with emerald eyes

 _Medicine Cat:_ Tawnycloud- a black/orange tawny she-cat with a white tailtip and chin and icy blue eyes

 ** _Apprentice, Reedpaw_**

 _Warriors-_

Swifttuft- a skinny gray tom with darker gray flecks and light-gray eye spots, followed by lime eyes

Finchspeck- a brown tom with long legs and brown paws, with amber eyes

Icehawk- a snowy-white tom with burning, red eyes

Willowbriar- a blue/cream tortoiseshell with a white underbelly and blue eyes

Foxsong- an orange she-cat with fox-like features and green eyes

 _ **Apprentice, Marigoldpaw**_

Vixenheart- an orange she-cat with three black paws and a completely white tail, followed by green eyes

Redstorm- a deaf, albino tom with blue eyes

Deerskip- a brown she-cat with white flecks on her back and light brown paws, with amber eyes

 ** _Apprentice, Rainpaw_**

Cinderhawk- a large, muscled gray tabby tom with black spots

Dewspots- a light-gray she-cat with cream spots

 ** _Apprentice, Sneezepaw_**

Sweetbird- a brown tortoiseshell she-cat with many scars on her back

Brackenmist- a gruff tom with white fur and black stripes

Goldenclaw- a gray/cream bicolor she-cat with beautiful blue eyes

 ** _Apprentice, Ferretpaw_**

Bramblespots- a light brown tom with dark brown paws and tail

Blackflower- a light brown she-cat with black spots

Silverbranch- a black and silver she-cat with brown spots

 _Apprentices-_

Sneezepaw- a white tom with brown spots

Ferretpaw- a small, black tom

Marigoldpaw- a beautiful golden-furred she-cat

Reedpaw- a mysterious gray she-cat with black patches

Rainpaw- a large, gray tom with black patches and a black muzzle

 _Queens-_

Sagebird- an aging, light brown she-cat with dark brown spots; mother of Blackflower, Bramblespots, Silverbranch, Ivykit and Bravekit

Brindletuft- a white she-cat with orange and gray splashes on her face, back, and legs with a completely orange tail; mother of Blizzardkit and Ravenkit

Hazelfeather- a beautiful white she-cat with cream and gray patches on her back and face, with a gray tail and dark gray eartips; mother of Hollykit

 _Kits-_

Hollykit- a black she-cat with white and gray patches on her back and face, with a gray tailtip and dark gray ears; mother: Hazelfeather

Ravenkit- an orange tom with dark brown paws and tail; mother: Brindletuft

Blizzardkit- a quiet white she-cat with a brown tail and gray splashes on her back; mother: Brindletuft

Ivykit- a light brown she-cat with long legs and brown socks on her paws; mother: Sagebird

Bravekit- a blind tom with brown fur and dark brown paws, with white spots; mother: Sagebird

 _Elders-_

Emberleaf- a gray she-cat with orange spots

Scarredface- a blind, black she-cat with many scars down her face and back

* * *

 _ **BranchClan: (might as well name it CreamClan XD)**_

 _Leader:_ Mothstar- a cream tom with brown patches

 _Deputy:_ Jayslip- a blue/cream tortoiseshell she-cat with jagged claw marks down her back

 _Medicine Cat:_ Paleflower- a brown and cream she-cat with long fur and a fluffy tail

 _ **Apprentice, Shortpaw**_

 _Warriors-_

Spottedflight- a brown tom with white and orange spots

Toadshade- a black tom with a brown underbelly and white paws

Lionleap- a white tom with golden stripes

Ivyfang- a brown she-cat with white and black spots

Spiderhawk- a tall, black tom with an orange underbelly and tail

 _ **Apprentice, Flamepaw**_

Nettleskip- a pretty gray she-cat with gray stripes

Echo- a mysterious brown and white tom with black stripes

Newt- a quiet brown and white tom with black stripes and a black paw

Sweetlight- a tortoiseshell brown she-cat with white flecks

 _ **Apprentice, Primrosepaw**_

Mapleclaw- a tawny tom with orange patches

Redthroat- a petite, cream/red she-cat with long claw marks on her throat

Sunspring- a beautiful golden she-cat with golden stripes and a white eyespot

Fallowskip- a brown she-cat with gold and white patches

Poppystep- a red she-cat with a twisted back paw

 _ **Apprentice, Cinderpaw**_

 _Apprentices-_

Cinderpaw- a pretty cream she-cat with a black paw

Primrosepaw- an orange tabby she-cat with a black paw

Flamepaw- a black tom with orange spots and burning amber eyes

Shortpaw- a small brown and white she-cat

 _Queens-_

Pebblefur- a gray she-cat with small darker gray flecks; expecting

Featherwing- a brown she-cat with white patches; mother of Barkkit

Brownheart- a white she-cat with brown paws, ears, tail, and chest and black stripes; mother of Spottedkit, Ripplekit, and Quailkit

 _Kits-_

Spottedkit- a cream she-cat with gray patches and darker gray eartips with a black tail

Ripplekit- a white she-cat with a black chest, ears, and tail and brown paws and stripes

Barkkit- a brown tom with white patches and paws

Quailkit- a brown tom with a white tail, ears, and stripes with black paws

 _Elders-_

Fallenflower- the oldest cat in BranchClan; a cream and brown tabby she-cat

 ** _WolfClan:_**

 _Leader:_ Mudstar- a black tom with brown splashes

 _Deputy:_ Mistyfall- a silver tabby she-cat with a white paw

 _Medicine Cat:_ Archfall- a dusty-orange she-cat with a missing eye

 _Warriors-_

Iceblaze- a blue tom with white stripes

Owlfern- a tawny she-cat with brown splashes

 _ **Apprentice, Pricklepaw**_

Swiftwhisper- a silver she-cat

Ravenleap- a brown tom with an orange chest and white muzzle

Pebblesplash- a black tortoiseshell she-cat with an orange muzzle

Mallowstripe- a tawny tom with a scar on his chest

Bluebird- a white she-cat with silver stripes and a black tail, with icy blue eyes

Rockgorse- a gray tom with white patches

Squirrelfur- a brown tom with an orange tailtip

 _ **Apprentice, Raggedpaw**_

Froststrike- a silver tom

Stormleap- a gray she-cat with jagged, silver stripes that seem to resemble lightning

 _ **Apprentice, Finchpaw**_

Rosefeather- a cream she-cat with a red tail and paws, and a white muzzle

Sandywillow- a sandy she-cat with black eyespots and a black leg

Mapleeyes- a white she-cat with black patches and orange spots

 _Apprentices-_

Pricklepaw- a golden she-cat with white socks on her paws

Raggedpaw- a brown tabby tom with white spots

Finchpaw- a brown tabby she-cat with darker brown spots

 _Queens-_

Mistlefeather- a blue she-cat with white spots; expecting

Flintspots- a white she-cat with black stripes; mother of Silverkit, Vixenkit, and Gorsekit

Morningeyes- a white she-cat with brown and orange patches; mother of Crowlight, Pineflower, Grasskit and Ashkit

 _Kits-_

Silverkit- a silver she-cat with black stripes

Vixenkit- an orange she-cat with black stripes and paws

Gorsekit- a white tom with darker gray spots

Grasskit- a brown tom with orange and white stripes

Ashkit- a white she-cat with an orange muzzle

 _Elders-_

Applescar- a tawny she-cat

Birchclaw- a pale-colored tom with black stripes

 _ **FlightClan/Snake's Group:**_

 _Leader:_ Sprucestar- a large, scarred, completely black tom

 _Head-Guards/Battlers-_

Molestrike- a large brown tom with dozens of scars on his face

Swiftstem- a gruff black tom with matted fur and scars on his neck

Stormmist- a light gray tom with jagged gray stripes

 _Guards:_

Bluenose- a blue tom with a darker blue muzzle

Applepelt- an orange tom with brown spots and a white muzzle

Crowshade- a dark gray tom with a black chin

Foxspirit- a heavily-scarred tom with dirty, orange fur

Jaystorm- a black tom with white spots

Owlwhisper- a brown tom with white patches

Waspstrike- a white tom

 _Battlers:_

Cloudfrost- a large, gray tom with gray stripes

Specklemask- a brown tom with white specks

Boulderfang- a dark gray tom with black specks

Redsky- a red tortoiseshell tom

Shredeye- a ruthless, gray tom with one of his eyes scratched out

Pebbletail- a white tom with a tail that was cut off by a twoleg monster

Deadstripe- a black tom with scars all over his body as "stripes"

 _Hunters:_

Berrytuft- a cream tom with a black tail and chest

Darkburr- a brown and black tom with white patches

Sweetdust- a vicious brown tabby she-cat with scars down her chin and scars on her back

Mottleclaw- a white tom with brown spots

Sunnyclaw- a ruthless golden tom covered in scars

Paledapple- a light cream she-cat with long fangs and claws, her tail covered in scars

 _The Others/Servants:_

Ivyscar- a blind, cream she-cat with scars on her ears; mother of Tiny and Breeze

Whiteshine- a petite, white she-cat with long fur; mother of Fennel

Sageflower- a brown tabby she-cat with her ears nicked; mother of Birch and Cherry

Frostfeather- a mute, blue she-cat with white stripes

Paleslip- a cream she-cat with blue-gray stripes and white patches

Tawnystrike- a tawny she-cat with a long scar down her face; mother of Night

Petalheart- a silver tabby she-cat with a twisted leg; mother of Slate and Silver

Spottedstream- a tortoiseshell she-cat with a white eyespot and claw marks on her muzzle; mother of Bracken

Jaystripe- a tiny, deaf and blind tom with scars littered on his back and face

Fawnstripe- a white she-cat with orange tabby patches

Robinspots- a quiet, black tom with orange spots

 _Young:_

Cherry- a brown tabby she-cat with white ears

Night- a tawny she-cat with black fur

Slate- a silver tom with black ears and tail

Tiny- a tiny tom with cream fur

Birch- a brown tabby tom with white legs and tail

Breeze- a large, cream tom with black spots

Fennel- a small, white she-cat with brown stripes and long fur

Bracken- a black tom with a white eyespot

Silver- a silver tabby she-cat with black stripes

* * *

 **A/N**

 **That was... A lot.**

 **Notice: If anyone is wondering about**

 **Snake's Group/FlightClan, it'll all be revealed**

 **in Hollystar's Past! Hooray! But, if you are wondering small things**

 **like why they have different things, or why the "Young" doesn't have "kit", you can**

 **post it in the reviews and I'll do my best to answer it!**

 **Also, you will realize similarities**

 **with Hollystar and**

 **Hollyleaf.**

 ****Please do not point them out, as I am trying my best to**

 **be as close to the RP as possible but**

 **also, write a good story.**

 **Thanks,**

 **-Jayslip-**

 **( By the way, this has 1.7k words o.o )**


End file.
